Cherish
by sg-1fanintn
Summary: Jack and Sam on vacation. No warnings, but there are references to adult activities, so I've rated it "T."


**Cherish**

_This story was written for the Gateworld Sam/Jack Ship Appreciation Thread's ficathon in June, 2009. At the time I wrote this, I was feeling the need for a beach vacation myself…so that probably inspired the setting. Wait! I'm still feeling the need for a vacation! Oh, well…the ficathon will have to take me away instead._

_This story utilizes the prompts "cherish" and "breakfast in bed." It's fairly short, but I've filled it with delicious, sugary fluff!_

_Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review!_

The first thing she noticed when she awoke was the scent of hydrangea and honeysuckle. Opening her eyes, she saw the white muslin curtains moving gently with the breeze. It was a bright morning. How had she managed to sleep so long past daybreak in this sunny room?

They had arrived late the evening before…she after a six-hour flight…he after a long day in the stuffy, boring meetings he hated. She had been working almost non-stop for more than 10 days, completing a project so she could be free for an entire week. She had been so tired when they reached their destination that she barely had the energy to kiss him goodnight. At least, that's what she thought until he joined her in the shower.

The weeks they had spent apart, along with their unwavering desire for one another, overcame the weariness she had felt. The perfunctory shower had instead turned into something hot, steamy and delightful, and their passion hadn't abated until some time after they finally made it to the bed.

Sam smiled to herself, her mind replaying the pleasures of the night before. She sat up and plucked her discarded nightgown from its landing spot on the bedside lamp. Grinning, she pulled it over her head and stretched her arms out wide, undoing the kinks of sleep. She felt no urge to hurry anywhere or worry about anything. She was on vacation, and there wasn't a single thing she had to do.

Glancing at the empty space beside her, she saw that Jack was already up. That was so like him. All those years in the field had conditioned both of them to rise at the break of dawn. "I guess I'm getting soft," she mused to herself, trying to gauge exactly how long past sunrise she had slept. Was it 8 o'clock? Maybe 9?

Curious, she eased herself from the big four-poster bed and padded out into the hall. As soon as she opened the bedroom door, a mix of aromas assaulted her senses: coffee, bacon and…was that syrup?

Jack's back was turned as she entered the kitchen. She gazed at his broad shoulders, remembering how tightly she had clung to them in the night. Feeling the familiar sense of anticipation she always experienced when he was nearby, she tiptoed closer, slipped her arms around his waist and gently laid her head on his back.

"It's only 7. You're not supposed to be up yet," he said, not the least bit startled by her presence.

She stifled a giggle. "And you weren't supposed to leave me alone in that great, big bed."

He set the glass of orange juice he was pouring on the counter and turned to open his arms to her. "I was about to bring you breakfast in bed."

Her eyes lit up in surprise. "And to what do I owe that honor?"

He reached a hand up to gently brush a lock of hair behind her ear before he answered huskily. "Oh…I don't know. How about best greeting ever from a wife to the husband who missed her? That was some shower last night."

The softness in his voice and the tenderness in his brown eyes made her want to drag him right back to the bedroom. "If that's the criteria, then I should be making your breakfast too," she answered, as her hand gently moved across his chest.

He took a slightly ragged breath and pulled her closer to him in a warm hug, one hand cradling her head as the other gently stroked her back. "Ah, well…sounds like we have a mutual admiration society going here," he replied. He was fighting off the impulse to let the food go to waste in favor of other pleasurable pursuits. Steadying his resolve, he released her, saying, "Breakfast coming up. Get back in bed, because it's almost ready."

"We can sit at the counter, Jack."

"Nope. This is my party, and you're the honoree." He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her toward the bedroom. "Go," he said, emphasizing his 'command' with a gentle pat on her backside. "I'll be there in a minute."

Giggling, she set off down the hall.

"No giggling, Colonel!" he called after her.

Back in the bedroom, she straightened the covers and turned the pillows up so she could lean against them. Then she sat down and waited. Just a couple of minutes later, Jack came through the door with a tray, and looking pleased with himself, set it on her lap. Waffles covered with melting butter, a small pot of warm syrup, bacon, orange juice and a mug of steaming coffee were in front of her. Also on the tray was a big blue-violet hydrangea blossom that was much too large for the small bud vase that held it.

She looked at him in amazement. "Wow! I wish you could join me."

"Already covered--I'll be right back," he replied, smiling. He returned shortly with his own tray and settled in beside her.

"This is great," she smiled in between a bite of waffle and a sip of juice. "We got in so late. How did you manage this?"

"I called ahead," he grinned sheepishly. "The manager was nice enough to do a little shopping for me when I told him I wanted to do something special for my wife on our first morning here."

She put her fork down and laid her hand on his. "Well, this really is special, Jack. Thanks."

He leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips before turning back to his meal. "Let's eat. There's nothing worse than cold waffles."

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ**

They had chosen North Carolina's outer banks for this vacation--a place full of natural beauty—but devoid of many of the more "touristy" distractions. The cottage they had rented was cozy and quaint, with a living room, small kitchen, one bedroom and a bath. It also featured a big, screened porch with a swing that Sam thought would make a nice place to snuggle in the evenings.

After breakfast, they got dressed and went out to explore. They had chosen Hatteras Island because Sam had always wanted to see the famous lighthouse there. Since they were both pilots, they had also discussed a trip to nearby Kitty Hawk, where the Wright Brothers had flown Earth's first plane a century before. Other than that, they had no plans. This trip was about relaxing and being together.

Hand in hand, they walked the sunny streets of the village of Rodanthe, enjoying the sun and the clean smell of the crisp salt air. Jack thought to himself how great Sam looked in her simple white shirt and blue denim capris, her blond ponytail bouncing and shining in the sun. Looking down, he smiled when he noticed pink toenails peeking out from her sandals. His wife…one of the toughest soldiers he had ever known…yet still girly enough to paint her toenails.

Sam mused to herself at how relaxed Jack was. Gone was the stiff blue formality of the service dress she knew he hated…but was de rigueur at the Pentagon. Gone too was the weight of responsibility he often seemed to carry on his shoulders during their weekends together. Today, his smile was wider, his voice was warmer and he reminded her of the irreverent colonel who had stolen her heart all those years ago. She felt a surge of love well up in her as she thought of all they had gone through to arrive at this point in time. He was so much to her: friend, colleague, mentor, lover…and now, her partner in life. Overcome with emotion, she didn't even realize they had stopped in front of an antique store. But she did notice when he let go of her hand to snake his arm around her waist and plant a kiss on the top of her head.

She turned to face him, threading her own arms around his waist. "I love you, Jack," she said simply. For some reason, it was important to her that she verbalize it…that he hear those words from her…now.

He had been ready to give her a snarky reply when he looked into her eyes and noted the seriousness there. "Hey…Sam, what's up?"

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving his. "I dunno," she said softly, shrugging her shoulders as a blush crept up on her cheeks. "Suddenly, I just needed to say it."

"Awww, Sam," he replied, cradling her face in his hands, his voice catching slightly as his eyes stared straight into her soul. "I love you too. You're the reason I get up in the morning." He paused, as if searching for the right words. "I _**cherish**_ you." He stroked her cheek gently before leaning in for a kiss…and in that moment…everything around them faded away. As if by magic, the dizzying, all-consuming connection between them encompassed the entire world. His lips on hers, his arms around her, his warm, solid form pressed against her. The small part of her brain that was still capable of thought told her she needed nothing else to live except this.

She didn't know how long they had been locked in the embrace when the sound of a whoop and a vehicle horn brought them out of their daze. Sam giggled as she watched several teenage boys leaning out of the passing truck to give Jack applause for his technique.

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud!" Jack muttered. "Can't a guy even kiss his wife without drawing an audience?"

"Not when it's a kiss like that," said a voice to their side, and the O'Neills turned to see an elderly couple who had also stopped in front of the store.

"Chester!" the woman exclaimed. "I'm sure these people don't want or need your opinion."

Undeterred, the man turned back to Sam and Jack and asked, "Newlyweds?"

His wife gave him a playful smack on the arm and rolled her eyes. "Don't be nosy!" she admonished. She looked up at Sam and Jack. "Pay no attention to him whatsoever!" Then, turning her attention to her husband again, she tugged on his arm. "Come on, Chester."

"But Ellen, I was just curious," he protested as they walked away.

Jack chuckled before calling out, "Hey, Chester."

The couple stopped and turned. "Yes, son?"

"We're not exactly newlyweds anymore…but it still feels like it."

"Good work, son," the man replied, smiling at the younger couple before reaching out to take his own wife's hand.

Once they were relatively alone again, Sam and Jack grinned at each other. "How about some ice cream?" he asked. She nodded and he took her hand, and together, they crossed the street to a nearby ice cream parlor.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ**

It had been a marvelous day, Sam thought to herself, as she felt the sway of the porch swing and the coolness of the evening breeze. Cradled in Jack's strong arms, she was content just to be still as she enjoyed his embrace, the motion of the swing, the fragrance of the flowers and the sound of the crickets. She had almost dozed off when she felt a soft kiss just behind her ear.

"Whatcha thinking?" he whispered.

"About how happy I am."

"Yeah…this is pretty close to perfect. Still wanna go to Kitty Hawk tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"No? What do you have in mind instead?"

"I was kind of thinking about spending the day in bed with my husband."

He chuckled. "The _**whole**_ day, eh? I think I can work with that." Then his lips returned to her neck; kissing, tasting, nipping. "When do you want to get started?" he murmured, his breath soft and warm against her skin.

"How about now?" she whispered. In reply, he released her, stood and held his hands out to pull her into a standing position. As they walked into the cottage, he stopped only momentarily to lock the door before he followed her to the bedroom.

Yep, he thought to himself. This was quickly becoming the best vacation ever.

**_The End_**


End file.
